


Forbidden Thrill

by DragonRose35



Series: The Forbidden Series [11]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Aloy is Still Very Much Gay Despite This, Alternate Universe, Bestiality, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genderbent Aloy, Hermaphrodite Talanah, M/M, Machines have Cocks, Masturbation, Sex with a Machine, Talanah and Aloy are Just Friends, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: Aloy takes great joy in experiencing his friend Talanah's arena and learns new things about her and the arena both. She already knew he was a slut for cock and delighted in setting her plan in motion for putting her pretty pet and her little Thrush together in the arena.And /fuck/ if Aloy doesn't look pretty split open on Redmaw's thick, metal cock, just /begging/ for it.





	Forbidden Thrill

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey there guys~! Let me just first off say, that I am /so/ sorry for having disappeared for three months after promising lots of fics for this fandom.
> 
> Truth is, I fell out of it a little bit and never really went /back/ until I decided to re-read my series and continue it~
> 
> So here is this lovely, somewhat awkward piece for all of you to make up for everything~! *purrs*
> 
> And just to be clear, /no/ Talanah and Aloy are /not/ in a relationship. And /yes/ Aloy is still very much gay and a slut for machine cock.
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> ~ D.C.

“Welcome… to the Sunhawk Arena!”

The words were barely spoken over the chorus of cheers from the people in the stands, as all eyes were on the ring in the middle, just beyond an invisible forcefield that kept damage inside the arena.

Sunhawk Talanah, the owner of the arena, was sitting proudly at her “throne”, watching with a smirk, her legs crossed as she rested her head against her fist, her elbow on an arm of the throne. “This is your first time watching my fights, isn’t it?” she questioned, to a young fire-haired boy that sat beside her, his vivid green eyes sparkling. Her  _ Thrush _ , she still called him, despite that he was now a Hawk, just like she used to be, before she earned her title as Sunhawk and inherited the arena.

“Yeah…” he spoke, breathless from the energy in the air, and he watched as hunters entered the ring, spurring more cheers from the crowd, and the boys confusion. “Are they… fighting each other?” he asked and she snickered.

“No, Aloy, they will be fighting  _ together _ ,” she corrected and he tilted his head, eyes a little wide.

“Against who?”

“My  _ pet _ ~” she cooed, as the announcer continued.

“Put your hands together and welcome the undefeated, unchallenged, metal terror!  _ Redmaw _ ~!” The crowd erupted as a large metal gate was raised and from the shadows a  _ Thunderjaw _ emerged, and Aloy’s eyes went wide with awe and amazement.

“A-A  _ Thunderjaw _ ~! Th-that’s amazing! How did you tame it!?” he questioned, but she only smirked at him, focusing her attention on the fight as it begun, the hunters faced against the massive metal machine.

Aloy could only watch, his eyes fixed on the Thunderjaw the whole time.

-0-

They were in a large chamber of sorts, winding down after watching the fights and Aloy shuddered, worked up from watching such a powerful display. “You look like you’re ready to  _ burst _ ~” Talanah teased him, a smirk on her face and he flushed darkly, watching as she walked over to sit in a chair of sorts- similar to her throne at the arena.

“I-I can’t help it… you know how I am around…  _ them _ …” he flicked his tongue out to wet his lips. “All-Mother, Talanah… the way it  _ moved _ … S-so powerful and  _ fierce _ …”

“You like my pet~” she observed and he ducked his head almost in shame. “Now,  _ now _ , little Thrush, no need to be  _ embarrassed _ ~ she chuckled and made a motion for him to come closer. “Let me tell you a little  _ thrilling _ secret~” she winked then and he bit his lower lip.

“What…?”

“Fights like those  _ always _ get me hot and bothered, too,” she told him, brown eyes narrowed and dark with lust as she looked him up and down.

He flushed a little darker, “O-oh, I… T-Talanah… I like you b-but… I-I’m not-”

“Interested in women?” she finished with a smirk and he hid his face in more embarrassment. “Come  _ now _ Aloy… don’t judge a book by its cover~” she cooed and let her hand trail down and he couldn’t help but follow it with his eyes, curious as he always is. He didn’t  _ want _ to see her naked- never had an interest in women like that, not boobs or pussies- but still, Talanah knew this and yet…

“Wh-what are you-?” he cut himself off, eyes wide and jaw dropped as he watched her pull out a  _ massive  _ cock from her pants. A  _ cock _ . “O-oh…” he choked, breathless.

“Why do you think I prefer women, little Thrush~?” Talanah laughed, watching his reaction as she stroked her cock openly, relaxing against her chair with a groan. “They always make the  _ prettiest _ noises when I fuck them with this monster of mine~  _ Now _ , you’re no woman, but I  _ know _ you’d make pretty noises all the same~”

“I-I…” Aloy whimpered quietly, hiding his face once more and she chuckled, low and smooth, at him.

“You can tell me no, Aloy, I won’t be offended,” she told him and Aloy was quiet for several moments before he stumbled over to her chair, hesitant and unsure. “Do you want a taste~?” she cooed, guiding him gently as he fell to his knees before her, nodding his head shakily and she let her free hand reach out and tangle within his fire red hair. “Go on then, pretty boy, it’s all yours~”

When Aloy flicked his tongue out to wet his lips, he couldn’t help but watch her hand a few moments more, before he hesitantly reached out with his own, circling his fingers around the heated flesh, shuddering as it throbbed at his touch. “I-I never thought…” he swallowed hard, briefly flicking his gaze up to meet her own, before looking back down at her cock. “I-I didn’t  _ know _ …”

“That women could have cocks too?” Talanah smirked at him and he bit his lower lip, nodding, seemingly embarrassed. “Oh, little Thrush, it’s very  _ rare _ that we do, so I don’t blame your innocence of this subject,” she groaned quietly when he gave her cock an experimental tug. “I’m a hermaphrodite, darling~” she added with a near quiet purr of pleasure and he watched with awe and wonder and lust as a bead of pre gathered at the tip of her monstrous flesh.

Licking his lips once more, he leaned forward, giving the cock in front of him a little lick at the tip, before taking the head of it into his mouth, moaning quietly at the taste. Talanah cursed quietly, fingers tightening in his long hair as she gave a little jerk of her hips, eyes half-lidded, watching him with arousal and lust.

She guided him slowly, making sure he didn’t take too much, too fast-  _ knowing _ this was his first time sucking a cock- “That’s it, Aloy…  _ By the Sun _ …”

It was so  _ strange _ . The fact that she was a female should have been an extreme turn off, but her cock… by the All-Mother, her  _ cock _ . It was long and thick, and  _ gorgeous _ , and the feel of it in his mouth was like nothing he’d ever experienced before. Her pre was salty-sweet, in a way he was almost sure others wouldn’t be and the first taste of it on his tongue had him shivering with pleasure.

Taking her cock slowly into his mouth, he suckled at the tip as he wrapped his hands around the base, getting bolder as he stroked her cock, making up for what he wouldn’t be able to fit in his mouth. Her moans were slightly off-putting, but he paid no mind to it as he paid all of his attention to the thick meat in front of him.

And yes, he could see how most women would desire Talanah, for her cock. He  _ almost _ wanted to be in that same position that so many had been in before him, but he was almost certain getting  _ fucked _ by Talanah wouldn’t be the same pleasurable thought as sucking her cock.

His breath hitched when Talanah gave a sharp jerk of his hair and he took that little bit more of her cock into his mouth, as she moaned low and loud in the chamber, cursing with her pleasure. “Ah,  _ fuck _ , Aloy…~  _ Sun _ , you feel so  _ good _ with your pretty little mouth wrapped around my cock. Like you were  _ made _ for it…~”

Aloy only responded by taking her cock deeper into his mouth, nearly choking on it, before he bobbed his head, working both his mouth and his hands on her thick, heated flesh.

As he tasted more of her pre on his tongue, Talanah got rougher as she bucked her hips and pushed and pulled him with every motion of her thrusts, urging him to go down more until he couldn’t take any more in his mouth as he choked, tears at the corners of his eyes.

She hissed as she pulled him up, off her cock, so he could regain his breath. And was surprised when he suddenly went right back to it, enthusiastically and she cried out, her head thumping back against her throne.

Aloy was  _ far _ from experienced, but he was an eager, fast learner and it wasn’t long before Talanah was chasing her pleasure, moaning as she bucked her hips and suddenly she was spilling into his mouth, catching him by surprise. He pulled back sharply, eyes wide, before they closed tightly when her cum painted his face.

When the high of pleasure calmed down, he made a face, lifting his hand to wipe the sticky cum from his face and Talanah chuckled, smirking lazily at him, sated and content. “Mm, boy… I haven’t had anyone suck my cock like that in a  _ long _ time~” she cooed, watching with amusement as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. “Do you want me to return the favor~?”

As if remembering his arousal, Aloy flushed darker and ducked his head, shaking it fiercely, “A-ah, no… n-no thank you, Talanah,” he politely declined and she snickered, shrugging her shoulders at him.

“Fair enough, little Thrush~ But don’t be afraid to ask if you want another taste~” she added with a wink, just to watch his face turn a pleasantly darker shade of red and she laughed, far more amused than she had any right to be, as Aloy pouted at her, and she only grinned, like the cat that got the canary.

_ Fitting _ .

-0-

When Aloy visits the arena for the fourth time, he finally has the courage to ask Talanah for something he’s wanted for a  _ long _ while. And though stuttered as the question of want is, Talanah seems to understand quite  _ well _ what he wanted, as she smirked at him, arms crossed over her chest. “I’m  _ sorry _ , darling, but I don’t  _ quite _ think I heard you~” she teased him and his cheeks flushed darkly, though he glowered at her,  _ knowing _ she was teasing him. And yet he gave in.

“I w-want… to fight… fight  _ Redmaw _ ,” he repeated with a huff, this time not a question and Talanah was more than gleeful when he did.

“I’m not sure you know to the full  _ extent _ of what you’re asking, little Thrush…~” Talanah purred, low and sweet and Aloy swallowed hard.

“I-I know…” he started, before trailing off and she smirked, feral and predatory.

“In three days time, Aloy, Redmaw will come in  _ “heat” _ and if you want it… well…” Talanah shook her head, slow and steady and Aloy flicked his tongue out to wet his lips.

“Wh-what?” he asked, helpless to his curiosity and she smirked once more.

“If you fight it in the arena… fighting isn’t the  _ only _ thing you’ll be doing in front of the adoring crowd…~” And his cheeks flushed darkly with the implications. “Redmaw is  _ very _ impatient with its prey~ Though I’ll admit, I’ve never had a willing body for it to fuck in the arena.” Talanah circled around him with dark eyes and a wicked smile upon her lips. “Do you still want it~?”

Aloy’s answer was stuttered, but sure, and not the least bit hesitant, “Y- _ yes _ .”

He couldn’t help but feel he had signed a deal with the devil in that very moment, however, as Talanah’s expression turned from wicked to  _ predatory _ .

-0-

His apprehension didn’t die down when the time came for the fight, three days later, and he squeaked when Talanah handed him a jar of something sweet smelling and slick. When he gave her a questioning look, she smirked at him, unashamed, “Redmaw is big and relentless, so I suggest you be  _ very _ well…  _ prepared _ ~” she told him with a wink, and his cheeks flushed darkly at the double meaning of her words.

He couldn’t tell if it was worse or  _ better _ that no one else was around.

Despite her words, he took the jar with impossible heat to his cheeks as she winked at him. “Good~ When you’re finished preparing yourself for the fight, come meet me just outside the arena gates. I’ll lay down the rules for you, though I’m sure you already know them well by this point, little Thrush~” Aloy nodded slowly, silent as he watched her leave and he huffed quietly when he noticed the purposeful sway of her hips, as he relaxed and let out a quiet laugh, shaking his head at her antics.

The flush was right back on his cheeks though when he looked back at the jar and he let out a sharp breath, setting the jar aside for the moment before he decided to undress from his armor, carefully laying it aside.

When he was completely naked, he shivered, before he grabbed the oil and retreated to one of the chairs in the far corner of the room.  _ Knowing _ that no one would enter the room, but still embarrassed and cautious nevertheless. As he laid back against the chair, he hesitated before he spread his legs open, flushing heatedly at the act he was about to do.

It wasn’t like he  _ didn’t _ masturbate, because he  _ did. _ Quite often, and mostly to the thoughts of being dominated by the machines he watched so closely. But  _ this _ ? This was  _ so _ much more lewd, preparing himself for what he  _ knew _ was going to come. Being taken by a  _ Thunderjaw _ of all beasts. One that Aloy had fantasized for  _ weeks _ now.

Deciding he needed to relax a bit first, the boy trailed his fingers over his cock, swallowing hard when it twitched with want at the thoughts racing through his head. Circling his fingers around the base of his heated flesh, he moaned quietly as he stroked himself, slow and smooth, relaxing back against the chair.

His breath hitched as he swiped his thumb over the slit of his cock, spreading pre down his arousal. Trailing his free hand down, past his cock and his balls, he teased his fingers over his entrance as it fluttered with want.

Pulling back, he slicked his fingers with the sweet smelling oil before he went right back to his ministrations, the hand on his cock smoother now and his fingers slick and wet as they teased and prodded at his hole. Lifting his hips up, his eyes fluttered closed as he sank one of his fingers in, slow and smooth, a low drawn out moan escaping his parted lips. Bracing himself back against the chair, he started pushing and pulling his finger in and out of himself, in time with every stroke of his hand on his cock.

It wasn’t long before he started to feel a low, burning heat inside of himself and he panted as he added a second finger, stretching himself wide as he twisted and scissored his fingers. When he added a third finger, he keened quietly, pushing his hips up into his touch as his fingers just  _ barely _ brushed against his prostate. Trying to get his fingers deeper inside of him, he was entirely unaware how  _ unnatural _ the heat was that he felt, as he stroked his cock furiously, pre weeping from the tip.

“F- _ fuck _ ~” Curling in on himself, he pushed his fingers as deep as they could go, pressing right up against his prostate. Crying out with pleasure, he spilled thick and hot into his hand and against his naked flesh, pearly white strands sticking to his sweat-slick skin.

Falling back against the chair, boneless, he whimpered quietly as he let his fingers slip free, and he grimaced as he realized he made quite a mess of himself. Still, he couldn’t feel embarrassed about it, as that heat still crawled through him, arousal still simmering low inside of his gut and he swallowed hard.

Putting aside the jar, he got up and grabbed a wet rag, wiping himself down even as he squirmed, as the oil leaked down his thighs, thick and hot and he shuddered at the pleasure it sparked within him. Tossing the rag against a desk, Aloy wasted no more time in getting dressed back into his armor, squirming once more at the feel of the oil that was still inside of him.

When he was ready, he took a moment to gather himself, before he left the room, grabbing his bow and his spear and he made his way to where Talanah said to meet her.

-0-

Talanah smirked when she saw his flushed face and he blushed a little darker, seeing her knowing expression, before he cleared his throat. “I’m ready,” he said, with not a hint of a stutter and she looked a minor bit impressed for it.

“And you’re fully  _ prepared _ for such a  _ large _ beast~?” She snickered, circling around him, her voice suddenly low and seductive- but it was not her voice that caused him to shiver with pleasure, but her  _ words _ . “It was be  _ relentless _ when it takes you… powerful and brutal. With every  _ movement _ , you’ll be left wanting  _ more _ . Though I’m certain the aphrodisiac oil I gave you will help in that matter quite well~”

“A-aphro…” he trailed off, his eyes wide and he choked on his breath as he realized what she had done.  _ Why _ he felt the heat he still did and he shuddered, biting back a whimper. “I-I won’t be able to  _ focus _ …”

“That’s the  _ point _ darling,” she smirked at him, dancing away, in front of him. “You don’t  _ care _ about the actual fight. You just want the machine. And if you had asked me to fuck it without the fight, I would have tied you in the middle of the arena in front of everyone, naked and wanting, and let it have its wicked way with you~”

“ _ Fuck _ …” Aloy cursed quietly and Talanah laughed, delighting in how frazzled he looked.

“ _ Now _ , you don’t have to worry about the viewers. Everyone here is a very  _ legal _ age, and wants to be here of their own volition. You aren’t the first to fight Redmaw and get fucked by it, though certainly you’re the first that is willing for the  _ pleasure _ and not the  _ gold _ .” She explained and he made a face, but didn’t respond. He  _ still _ wasn’t sure about this whole audience deal, but he was certain that when he actually had Redmaw above him, it wouldn’t matter in the slightest bit. “The rules are simple. Redmaw won’t kill you. It hasn’t killed another human since I tamed it. But you might get roughed up. So this shield will protect you from the more lethal of its attacks.”

When she handed him the shield, he accepted it, placing it against the chest of his armor and he breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw the near invisible force with his focus.

“The fight either ends when the shield breaks completely, or you  _ submit _ ,” she finished with a smirk and he swallowed hard, not sure which option he would want the outcome to be. “Try to make it at least  _ somewhat _ of an entertaining fight, though,” she added with a quiet snicker. “Some of the people actually paid for a  _ fight _ and not a  _ fuck _ .”

Choking on his breath, Aloy had no response to that, as she walked away, leaving him alone at the gate.

-0-

He could hear the uproar of the crowd, and Talanah’s booming voice over it all, riling the crowd up for the spectacle that was about to come. The heat he felt simmered inside of him, out of reach but still there, and he wondered briefly if he made a mistake, agreeing to this.

_ Wanting _ this.

But he was already here, and when the gate opened, he forced himself to move forward, through the shadows and into the bright, sun-lit arena before him. The crowd went wild over seeing a new face and Aloy became more nervous about the audience factor by the second, as he looked around, eyes wide and his hand gripping tightly to his bow.

With his attention focused on the crowd, he never heard or saw the gates opening on the other side of the arena, but when the crowd got louder, he twisted around sharply just in time to watch as the massive machine known as Redmaw  _ stalked _ from the shadows, lens’ bright and red and aimed directly at  _ him _ .

“O- _ oh _ …” swallowing hard, Aloy felt heat pool at his gut when he saw thick oil dripping from the machine’s underside and Aloy almost gave then and there when he saw its  _ cock _ . And All-Mother help him, but it was  _ massive _ . Talanah had not been joking when she said how big it was. Thick and long and  _ there _ , in plain sight of  _ everyone _ . Even the crowd.

And it left no doubt about exactly what kind of show this was going to be.

Steeling himself up, Aloy knew the  _ second _ the massive machine roared, loud and predatory, how well and truly  _ fucked _ he was.

The fight began without warning as Redmaw fired an explosive disc at him and Aloy reacted almost a second too late as he leapt out of the way, rolling on the ground, before bouncing back up. With his bow in hand, he grabbed out a sharp arrow and shot it at the massive beast, aiming for its cannons.

He didn’t worry about harming Redmaw, knowing that no matter what happened to the beast, it would be repaired after the fight. Talanah kept  _ very _ good care of her pets, after all. And he knew that he couldn’t seriously damage a beast like this legendary Thunderjaw, not in such an open area like the arena. And not in a place where so many others had lost, trying to do that very same thing.

When another disc had launched, Aloy jumped out of the way and right into a powerful beam from the machine’s cannons on its head, and he cried out, thrown back as his shield took the brunt of the damage. He thanked the All-Mother that Talanah was friends with very crafty people for making the shield as strong as it was.

The heat made it hard for him to focus on the fight, thoughts inside his head about submitting and  _ finally _ getting what he wanted, but he pushed them to the side and ran around the arena, shooting arrow after arrow, until he was right next to it. Grabbing his spear, he spun it around and hit the massive machine with the sharp end, knocking away one of its freeze canister and tearing away some of its armor.

The Thunderjaw reared back, tail swinging violently in the air and Aloy barely had any time to react before he was suddenly thrown back by the machine’s tail and he cried out as he hit the nearby wall, the shield cracking with the blow. Taking a moment to regain his barings, the boy grabbed a fire bomb from his pouch before he threw it under the machine’s feet and the crowd was as explosive as the blast that knocked Redmaw back against the wall, crumbling it under its massive weight.

This only served to piss the machine off even more though, and Aloy was unprepared for the onslaught of cannon and disc and though he ducked and dodged and jumped any which way he could, there was little help the fact that his shield was taking more hits than he could count.

Grabbing out a shock bomb, Aloy tossed it at the machine, hoping it would stun it for a moment while he grabbed something else to hit the beast with. But he was quickly distracted as he watched the beast stumble back from the bomb, and its cock bobbed with the motion, oil dripping thick against the broken ground. The boy quivered with want, and he bit back a moan, fumbling to grab more arrows, before he was thrown back again when the Thunderjaw rammed into him.

The shield cracked more, dangerously close to giving out and Aloy pressed close against the wall, dazed and unable to focus as the heat became impossible to bear, his cock hard and aching within his armor as he watched the massive, dangerous creature stalk closer to him. Up close, the beast was even larger and Aloy quivered as he watched it, his darkened gaze fixed on the long, thick metal cock beneath it.

Oh how he  _ wanted _ to submit- to give  _ everything _ to this magnificent beast. But that’s what Talanah wanted.

Before the beast could make its final strike, Aloy grabbed out a freeze bomb, throwing it at the machine and effectively freezing it in its spot. He knew it would only last a few seconds, but that was all Aloy had needed, as he rolled underneath the Thunderjaw, ducking behind it, and he grabbed out his only fire arrow before suddenly aiming it at the blaze canisters on its back.

The resulting explosion filled the arena with smoke and debri as it threw Aloy back, his shield shattering with the force of the explosion and he collided back against the already broken wall. Hissing sharply, he was dazed and the pain he felt from the collision was a minor ache in the shadow of his arousal.

As the smoke cleared, the crowd could see as Redmaw shook itself from the blast, before twisting around and leveling a dangerous red glare upon its prey, who laid among the debri of the crumbled wall. With a low, sharp growl, the machine started forward, tail swaying this way and that with each heavy step, sharp metal talons digging into the ground as it walked. And when its prey finally noticed it was approaching, the boy let out a whimper, realizing what was going on.

His shield was broken. The fight was lost. And he was at the complete mercy of the Thunderjaw.

As his cock twitched in the confines of his armor, he hardly cared, however. And he was very quick to submit once he figured out what was next, as he pushed hurriedly at his pants. He was none-too-careful with his tools or his pouches, even as a healing salve fell from one of the pouches, shattering on the ground beside the debri. And when the Thunderjaw was so close Aloy could  _ feel _ its heat, the boy had managed to expose himself to every eye in the arena, wanton and desperate.

In the back of his mind, he wondered briefly how such a massive machine was going to fit inside of him- the largest he’d ever taken before was a Bellowback- but the thought was quickly pushed away when the Thunderjaw loomed over him. As one of it’s large clawed feet stepped against a larger boulder beside the boy, Aloy quivered, breathless with arousal and adrenaline both.

Caged underneath the Thunderjaw, Aloy could do nothing but gasp and arch, eyes wide, when he felt something  _ hot _ and  _ thick _ pressed against his entrance. And when Redmaw surged forward, the boy screamed as he was taken so  _ rough _ . Redmaw’s cock was barely halfway inside of him with that one single thrust and he still felt so  _ full _ , stretched beyond his limits. And he felt like everything inside of him was on fire.

The crowd was white noise now, compared to the fuzziness inside of the hunter’s head and he could only focus on the massive beast that towered over him.

The white noise was short lived however, as the Thunderjaw pulled back, before suddenly thrusting back into its wanton prey, hard and rough, just like Talanah had promised him. The beast relentless and powerful as it fucked Aloy with abandon. The noises falling from Aloy’s lips pleasured and keening as he was taken so forcefully.

Everything was so  _ hot _ and the machine was so  _ big _ .

It had to have been at  _ least _ two feet, maybe longer, and it was so  _ thick _ that Aloy could barely  _ breathe _ with every thrust. But he was high on it. The oil from before and the oil  _ now _ made him feel like he was floating on air, pleasured beyond anything he’d ever felt before. With every thrust he was pushed back against the rocks, helpless and only able to just  _ take _ it.

As the beast got more violent with its thrusts, Aloy could  _ feel _ it getting deeper as each hard thrust set his whole body on fire, nerves alight and his cock so hard and aching. But he couldn’t  _ cum _ .

He was so  _ full _ and he wanted so much  _ more _ , All-Mother help him, but he couldn’t find his release. Held on the brink with every jarring thrust.

He lost count of how many times he screamed with pleasure, his throat aching and raw, voice broken. Lost count of how many times the Thunderjaw had fucked into him. How  _ long _ they were like this. Lost count of how many times he wanted to release but just  _ couldn’t _ .

And then suddenly he was fuller than he had ever been as the Thunderjaw buried inside of him so  _ deep _ , he lost his breath. A silent scream on his lips as he cried in pleasure and pain both as the beast filled him up with his hot, thick release. Oil spilling so deep inside of him that he was sure if he looked down, it would look as if he was  _ pregnant _ .

It wasn’t  _ this _ that finally triggered his release, but instead the final thrust that Redmaw gave to him after, pushing the thick, hot oil deeper as he filled him up impossibly more. He choked on a sob as his release tore through him violently and he clenched so  _ tight _ around the thick cock filling him up as he arched upward, spilling messily against his armor, painting it white with his cum.

-0-

Aloy whimpered quietly as he came to, aching from head to toe and not at all in the really good way after he had a rough fuck with a machine. His ass hurt far too much and his head ached the same way his body did. Like he was tossed around by a Behemoth- except, not a Behemoth… a Thunderjaw in  _ heat _ . He still felt some of the lingering heat, but it was clear it had been hours since the fight, and he had been cleaned up between then and now. His armor changed in favor of nice, clean cloth that felt nice against his aching body.

Turning over carefully onto his side, Aloy hissed when he felt the pain from his ass shoot straight up his spine and he grasped tightly to the pillow before he forced himself to relax, letting his mind drift as he thought about all that had happened.

Talanah had let him fight Redmaw and the result had been so much  _ more _ than he had been expecting. If machine’s weren’t capable of changing the shape or form of their cocks, Aloy realized he would have been torn apart by the Thunderjaw. And he understood very well that  _ yes _ , Redmaw had actually changed his size to something Aloy could only just  _ barely _ tolerate.

“Mmm,  _ fuck _ …” he groaned quietly, squirming a little at the memory of being filled by a cock that big. And he flushed darkly when he remembered that in the very last moments, he had taken  _ all _ of Redmaw’s cock inside of him. “ _ Shit… _ no fucking  _ wonder _ I ache like hell…~” he huffed, though he didn’t feel too sour about it. Stretching out, he groaned louder this time, more of relief and pleasure at the action than anything else.

“Does this mean you aren’t willing to do that again~?” Aloy startled when he heard Talanah’s voice and he jumped, before hissing at the slight pain the movement caused. She snickered at him, unable to help her amusement, before she walked over to his bedside. “You put on  _ quite _ the show little Thrush~ I am not the only one that had thoroughly enjoyed it~” she winked and he flushed, at her words, before sticking his tongue out.

“Sorry Talanah, but I think  _ once _ is enough,” he hummed, snuggling into the pillow and she chuckled. “ _ Fuck _ , Redmaw gives as good as it gets… and it was  _ amazing _ , but… I’m not one for crowds… and I think your  _ pet _ almost broke me…” he pouted pitifully and she smirked at him, once more amusement.

“Well, I’m sure next time you want a taste of my  _ pet _ , I’m sure I can work out something  _ private _ for you~” she added with a sharp grin and he flushed darker, watching as she stood and walked away. “Rest  _ well _ , little Thrush~”

Aloy groaned, burying his face into the pillow, after she left, before he huffed out a laugh, and rolled over, a silly little grin on his face and a far more  _ pleasant _ ache in his ass as he relived the memory of taking Redmaw once more, a sigh of pleasure on parted lips as he thought then about the  _ next time _ .

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 2: So, I kept forgetting to ask you guys, but... what do you guys think about my Aloy~?
> 
> I know he's a /bit/ innocent and bubbly in this fic, but I figure since it's an AU, that can be excused a bit~ *snickers*
> 
> Anyway, until next time, my darling doves~!
> 
> ~ D.C.
> 
> P.S. Don't forget to check out the new Tumblr I decided to make for this series, if you're interested~! *purrs*
> 
> https://silvermetalhorizon.tumblr.com/


End file.
